


Avengers Drabbles From The Heart

by Jordy___9



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Tumblr, just small drabbles, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Just drabbles I get requested on Tumblr! Enjoy





	1. The 2 A.M Moon

**Author's Note:**

> stuck on the rooftop at 2 am + “No offense but you’re really cute.” “… Why would I take offense?“

  
Bucky lifts his head up and looks towards the woman who sighs quietly, (Y/N) was trying to open the door again and failed. The two often go up to the rooftop of the tower, to just clear their heads and talk freely without judgement. (Y/N) came by Bucky’s room when she was heading up, knocking twice before continuing. They have been up here for 3 hours and it is now 2am. The two had gotten to the point that they were ready to head back in and get some rest, all their overflowing thoughts gone. When (Y/N) had gone to the door to open it, it wouldn’t move. Both people both tried opening the door, and it hasn’t moved for either.  
  
(Y/N) sits beside Bucky with a defeated sigh and leans against the wall while looking at him. He raises his eyebrow, silently asking if it worked, even though he knew. She shakes her head before staring forward, looking at the night sky that lines the edge of the roof. The moon slightly fans over the floor, causing a beautiful white glow. While the talks are a major factor in calming her down, the sight of the city that is always noisy is quiet and the glow of the moon help. While stars weren’t always visible, the moon made up for it, thankfully due to the tower being one of the tallest in the city, no other buildings covered the moon. Leaving it clear for the girl to admire it, while the man beside her was able to admire her.  
  
Bucky’s eyes took in all the details of her face, memorising the structure and the shape of everything. His eyes first look towards her own eyes, the way the glow of the moon glints off of them. Making their color seem more bright than ever, normally when they come to this roof, her eyes are dull. As they talk, the dullness lessens but now with the moon’s help, they seem brighter than he has seen them. His eyes move down from her eyes following the shape of her nose, the nose he will often catch crinkling. It was one thing he found adorable right away when her met her. His eyes slide down to her lips, looking soft and perfect. Her tongue pokes out slightly to wet her dry lips. To Bucky, she looks like a Goddess and she was to him. She had saved him from himself, he finds himself feeling like a new person every morning after these talks they have.  
  
(Y/N)’s head turns towards him as she feels his stare, only to find his eyes full of admiration and love. His eyes find hers again and they both feel their hearts jump to their throats and their stomachs become almost upset.  
  
Bucky’s eyes wonder her face once more before looking back into her eyes. “No offense but you’re really cute.”  
  
“… Why would I take offense?“ She laughs quietly as his cheeks start to turn red.  
  
Bucky stutters for a reply, making her laugh get louder. (Y/N)’s hands find his face as she gets to her knees beside him, leaning closer. Both of their eyes look down to the other’s lips before looking back up to confirm that it was okay. Soon their lips meet in a soft kiss, (Y/N)’s hands holding his face as Bucky’s hands come to grab the back of her head. As they pull away from each other, both of their eyes were full of love that was foreign to both of them.  
  
“If it makes you feel better, you’re really cute too.” Bucky laughs and presses his lips against hers again.  



	2. Subconsciously Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you said you wanted me to wait, I would, I’m willing to wait for you” and “You need to see a doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! Also, Im sorry that Bruce is OC

(Y/N) hides behind a tree, her chest rising and falling fast as she looks down at her stomach. Blood was pouring from the whole burned onto her skin from the gun. She and the other Avengers are doing a mission, and while she was trying to fight off one man another one shot her from behind. After (Y/N) had gotten both men down, she rushed away from the fight as her vision started to fail her.  
  
As she slumps against the bark of the tree, she hears the battle start to end. Less gunfire, less screams, the only thing she can here is her heart thumping against her chest and her breathing. She closes her eyes just as the sound of someone speaking fills her ears, her intercom causing the massive headache she has hurt more.  
  
“(Y/N), where are you?” Steve’s worried voice comes over the com.  
  
(Y/N) raises a shaky hand to press the com on, “a bit North of the building, hiding behind a huge tree.”  
  
Her breathing and voice gave away how weak she currently is, her hand falls beside her once again. She hears people come over the com again, most likely trying to find out who is closer to her, but the sound is muffled and sounds far away. Soon the voices stop and she feels the ground around her shake, causing her to force her eyes open. Only to find Hulk standing in front of her, staring at the wounded girl.  
  
“Hey Big Guy,” her voice sounded far away to her.  
  
When she speaks Hulk picks her up surprisingly gentle, he has always been gentle with her. It was an amazement to everyone on how Hulk was kind and sweet to the girl, he seems to know how much the girl means to his other half. They walk towards the jet, (Y/N)’s head resting against his chest as her eyes keep fluttering. As they enter the jet, Hulk walks over to the small medic area they had in the jet. He sets her down and goes to walk away to let one of the other Avengers come and keep her stable, but a small hand rested on his arm.  
  
“Please wait,” her voice cracks as she looks up at him.  
  
Hulk gives a slight huff and sits on the floor beside the bed and holds her hand in his giant one. Nat comes over and starts to work on getting her stable as the two stare at each other, (Y/N)’s fingers tracing small figures on his hand. Hulk starts to groan and growl as he starts to turn back into the man she loves. Bruce is breathing heavily as he is fully back to himself, grabbing a blanket that was beside him. He looks up to see her give him a small before falling asleep, making him worry.  
  
As they get to the facility, they start to rush (Y/N) into the building making her wake up slightly. She goes to wake up, only to feel Bruce’s hands on her shoulders.  
  
“You need to see a doctor.” He gives her a pointed look, daring her to fight with him on it.  
  
She nods her head and lays back down, closing her eyes as she is rushed into a bright room. (Y/N) doesn’t know how long she has been asleep but when she wakes up the lights are off, aside from the small lamp nearby. As she looks around, she sees Bruce beside the bed, curled into a ball sleeping. She shuffles to get comfortable, only to hiss at the pain. This wakes Bruce up and he scoots his chair closer to her bed, his eyes filled with worry.  
  
(Y/N) gives a smile to him, “did you wait here the whole time?”  
  
“If you said you wanted me to wait, I would, I’m willing to wait for you” Bruce grabs her hand softly.  
  
She gives squeezes his hand gently and closes her eyes again as her eyes burn. A tear slips through her closes eyes as Bruce brings his hand to rest on her face.  
  
“I love you, Bruce.”  
  
“I love you more, (Y/N).”  



End file.
